


35 Drabbles Collection

by Wynefire



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: ASOIAF/Harry Potter/Disney Robin Hood/Legend of the Galactic Heroes References, Alter!Charatcer(s), F/E Canon Divergence, M/M, Unreliable Narration, Where Robin is Loxley, Where Robin isn't Loxley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: A collection of drabbles, some of which share an altered F/E storyline where the Mooncell does not exist, Richard is the heir to the Queen of England and an unwilling marionette of Harway family, Robin is a war orphan adopted by Sir Blackmore and secretly one of the countless, nameless hackers from the resistance side.John's and Philip's designs are based more on history.





	35 Drabbles Collection

**01 Adventure**

“好耶！邪恶的莫德雷德被我们打败啦！”

约翰望着兄长们，不明白他们为何为幼童跌倒在地的演技欢呼雀跃。

**02 Angst**

“对这个国家的人民啊，你们都是一个样，”那声音远远地从树上传来，“你和你哥哥。你们这些‘王’。”而约翰想，这是他人生中第一次，很可能也是唯一一次，有人将他与那位威名赫赫的狮心王相提并论。

**03 Crackfic**

书店常客小哥把他两天前买的《亚瑟王传奇》最终卷拍在收银台上。

“我跟你讲，罗宾。”

“后面还有人在排队，理查。”

“这比血婚还惊悚。”

“理查。”

“亚瑟王是个女的。”

“……剧透的去死吧。”

“求你了罗宾！没人肯听我吐槽！至少线下，他们都在忙期中论文……明明汤上都炸开锅了……”

因为穷永远只能等精装本发售一年后才出的平装本于是连SFF圈都不敢混的罗宾脸色更黑了。“活该你们同人文案全废。”

“那种事情只要加个genderbent的tag就ok了！虽然亚瑟怎么样我都爱他，啊不，她——但主要是，亚瑟王可是我们这些gay读者票选最想交往第一名啊，突然、突然这样——”

罗宾一下清醒了。

“你刚刚说你是啥？”

**04 Crime**

“警察先生，兄弟，这位爷……我真不是洛克斯利，也从没当过线人……我就是个端盘子赚学费的大学生啊……冰是从来不溜的，什么脸上纹身的蓝发男子，更是见都没见过……都怪比利乌鸦嘴……”

理查笑容满面地点头。 _装，继续装。在利弗局长发现一整辆巡逻车都被金雀花家族的继承人诳走了之前，他还有得是时间和这家伙慢慢耗。_

**05 Crossover**

“停手。”这样说着，双色头发的男人挥开士兵，走向被压制的自己。他的手掀开自己的一侧刘海。“你们抓错人了。这不是闪电大王。看，这边眼睛尚且完好——”

_……是报答那个人的时候了。_

他狠啐一口：“认错人了？你的右手也还在呢。但河间地人人都看得出你就是理查·兰尼斯特，不是么？”

**06 Death**

这是他杀掉的第几个罗宾汉了？

**07 Episode Related**

“罗——真Archer……”Saber的脸上，流露出刺痛绫香心脏的那种落寞笑容。“该被‘那东西’污染的……明明是我啊……”

**08 Fantasy**

“格兰芬多的围巾很衬你。”

**09 Fetish**

罗宾开始穿其他颜色的服装。百搭的黑白灰。灾难性的杏黄。有时是红色，和那头金红的刺毛一道儿，逼得苍白皮肤上的雀斑更为显眼。

唯独不再穿那定义他身份的林肯绿，而洛克斯利冲理查皱着眉头。

“你说错什么话了吧。”初代的罗宾汉说。

**10 First Time**

“杀千刀的金雀花！别他妈傻盯着我！有啥好看的？你这个——你这——”但国王陛下那灼热的视线还是扫过他赤裸的胸膛，泛红的脖颈，锁在他拧成一团的脸上，烫得几乎将他烤成拔好毛的知更鸟串儿。

罗宾气得伸手一拍电灯开关。

房间跌入黑暗。

理查的红眼不屈不挠地发着光，像猫科动物一样。

罗宾思考三秒，决定尖叫。

**11 Fluff**

“……唔狐狸尾巴真舒服，让我再蹭一会儿……”

（著名的迪士尼版罗宾汉啊啊啊不想要狐狸尾巴的绿茶吗嘿咻嘿咻）

**12 Future Fic**

牢中的反贼并非兄长身后那位碍眼的神箭手。但约翰挥退狱卒，步入牢中。

**13 Horror**

垂死的王醒转，睡去，再醒转。故国的风。比阿基坦，比安茹，哦，甚至比天堂更陌生。森林，盘根错节，吞噬了堡垒，向他袭来。他花很大劲才能想起舍伍德的拼写。

复仇者的笑声。

 _卖掉伦敦亦赎不回你的灵魂！_ 那森林色的鬼魂哼唱着。

那张脸每秒钟都变成另一个英格兰子民的模样。

（“卖掉伦敦”：为募集十字军军费，理查大举售爵征税，并曾戏言：“若有适合价格，卖掉伦敦吾亦在所不惜”）

**14 Humor**

“绫香！你已经见过了我盟灵中的六位了，今天就给你介绍最后一——”

“儿啊！你终于肯娶媳妇儿啦！怎么是个东方女性？也好，乖乖巧巧，白白嫩嫩，看起来很好生养……这样约翰就不用天天扯花瓣纠结自己是不是继承人，我也可以放心地去了……”

“……母亲，你知道英国同性婚姻已经合法了，对吧。”

（时间线成谜）

**15 Hurt/Comfort**

“会好起来的，亲爱的。毕竟你还是个……孩子不是么。”法兰西君主灵巧的手指划过床上红发男人的喉结。“只是虎狼环伺的迷途羔羊罢了……”

约翰想，我们几乎同岁。

约翰还想，这一次英格兰王步入敌国元首的寝宫时，不会再有长辈暴跳如雷。

**16 Kinky**

“靠，我有些嫉妒你了啊理查。”

“别忍了，小子……搞得理查事后蛮没成就感的。你死不出声的样子。”

“后辈这么可爱……啊啊，不过还是没有玛丽安可爱……”

“——理查·金雀花你能不能叫你的背后灵们在这个时候，闭嘴。”

**17 Parody**

Richard: Robin is Eagle Two.

Robin: Thank God.

**18 Poetry**

写不出来

**19 Romance**

在哥特装束少女撕心裂肺的匈牙利语嚎叫中，在金色长发中年男人弦乐器如泣如诉的哀鸣中，他的目光与乐队的电吉他手短暂交汇。

_……明明这年头连The Sunday Times Bestseller榜上的Chick Lits都不玩儿一见钟情了。_

**20 Sci-Fi**

“哪怕头上没有王冠，他们早已将称你为银河帝国的狮子……银河帝国的狮心王。”他瞥了一眼身后卧室里被注射了大剂量安眠药的旧王。亨利二世。“……非得……物尽其用？”

“反正有人接盘，就当是我资助你到同盟公费旅游了呗。”俊美的年轻人笑得开怀。“你不是一直想，那啥，呼吸自由的空气……”

罗宾浑身发冷。“不好笑。”

**21 Smut**

“你是红绿色盲？”

正搜刮冰箱的理查头也没回：“不是。怎么了？”

“你披着我的披风。”

“你也披我的就好了嘛。还是你嫌弃你射的时候把它搞脏了？”

**22 Spiritual**

“吻我。”

罗宾翻了个白眼，消失了。

三秒后他重新现身。

“搞定。”

“这哪里算！”

（强行跑题）

**23 Suspense**

他用力甩上酒店房间的门，健步走向桌上充电的私人手机，手却在离手机十公分的地方僵住。短信和未接来电的推送占满了屏幕。楼下，炸开锅的记者已经将大厅堵得水泄不通。

他深吸一口气接起电话。

“……罗伯特？”

“你他妈这时候知道事态严重了。”他的经纪人劈头盖脸一顿臭骂。 _看来，下面应该是可怜的西格玛一个人在撑场。_ “你出柜能不能看看时间？嗯？看看场合！天啊，我一边轰炸你还要一边应付那只母——埃莉诺女士的轰炸——就是因为埃莉诺女士——”

而他早就受够了那只母狼。“罗宾。罗伯特·洛克斯利。你想说的就……只有这些吗？”

**24 Time Travel**

在漫天的沙尘中，人类最后的御主遇见那位狮子王的反抗者。

“我是理查一世的……我是理查一世。”面容疲惫的红发男人说，眼神游移，口吻不大坚定。

**25 Tragedy**

罗伯特·洛克斯利被追封为骑士。

**26 Western**

“会找钱的地头蛇还真是难得。”

“……比利，给我搜。”

**27 Gary Stu**

“别说是什一税了，就算要抽十分之九我也乐意！”

“是啊，陛下可以把我们的骨头都拿去做成剑柄，脂肪用来点灯！”

罗宾气得地把一钱袋印着伟大国王头像的银币摔到了地上。

**28 Mary Sue**

美狄亚把笔电往对面一推。“理查，dear，我了解你的fanboy热情……但这样就太OOC了你知道吗？你发到AO3前找beta不就是为了——”

“我不管！”青年摇摇尊贵的脑袋。“再怎么夸祖王都不为过！”

**29 AU（Alternate Universe）**

罗宾汉#67921的行刑镜头在闭路电视上循环播放，令罗宾汉#33407几欲作呕。反抗军的无名黑客暂停了正在运行的程序，直起身来，膝关节和颈椎一同噼啪作响。 _止痛药三周前就吃完了。_

他不是害怕……绝不是。

_但毫发无损的理查·金雀花有必要演那一出宽恕的戏码吗。_

_西欧财阀的傀儡君主而已，有必要在这种地方耀武扬威吗。_

_在发表演说时，有必要用那刺客的本名皮耶尔·巴吉尔来称呼他吗。_

**30 OOC（Out of Character）**

“啊！我愿抛下这食古不化的民众与您一同东征，我最敬爱的陛下哟！”

**31 OFC（Original Female Character）**

在下嫁森林之前，她名唤玛丽安。

（奶一口玛丽安！）

**32 OMC（Original Male Character）**

两位后座的女性主动报上了名。岸波白野，远坂凛，前者开口后就沉默地擦着枪，后者哼着不成调儿的异国小曲。他转向驾驶座上的那最后一人：“那，敢问阁下是？”

轮廓深邃的男人低头笑笑，中东口音浓得他几乎听不懂：“线人？反抗组织的头目？金雀花家的大少爷要对西欧财阀的媒体怎么说都可以。”

（奶一口萨拉丁！）

**33 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）**

罗宾骂了声娘。 _谁教会这小子SOLO的时候顶胯的。_

**34 PWP（Plot,What Plot?）**

“陛下——啊啊、臣……臣罪该万死——”  
“嘘……你做得很好，罗宾。现在睁开眼睛。”

**35 RPS（Real Person Slash）**

打不过司各特和仲马我选择放弃

**Author's Note:**

> No.16 is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514867 !


End file.
